


Shooting Me Softly

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mary is Not Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock rethinks his initial assessment of Mary, and his future relationship with John.





	Shooting Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wfg/gifts).



> Sung by Sherlock to the tune of Killing Me Softly.

Stealing my John with her wiles  
Marrying him on a ruse  
Shooting me softly with her gun  
Silencer on it, on her gun  
Taking my whole life with no noise  
Shooting me softly with her gun  
  
I said it wasn’t murder  
That it was surgery  
I tried to make excuses —  
I didn’t want to see  
That she was an assassin  
And she was killing me  
  
Stealing my John with her wiles  
Marrying him on a ruse  
Shooting me softly with her gun  
Silencer on it, on her gun  
Taking my whole life with no noise  
Shooting me softly with her gun  
  
I felt all flushed with fever  
Embarrassed by my lack  
Of accurate deductions  
About Mary’s attack  
I prayed that I could find it —  
A way to win John back  
  
Giving myself to his fingers  
Giving myself to his lips  
Touching him softly with my hands  
Touching him softly with my hands  
Giving my whole heart to his care  
Touching him softly with my hands  
  
And finally John realized  
Through all his dark despair  
Whenever he had need of me  
I would be there  
And we should always be  
Together as a pair  
  
Now he’s stroking my hair with his fingers  
Kissing my throat with his lips  
Touching me softly with his hands  
Touching me softly with his hands  
Drawing it out until I come  
Touching me softly…

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
